


Magical Liquids

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Kitchen invasion.
Series: Hauntober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Magical Liquids

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Safety  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Potions=  
> Characters: Azmaria, Bashinol, Bituin, Bolívar, Bruja, Eero, Dean, Elmira, Épéé, Mae, Nioku, Pazo, Rio, Robert, Schaden, Tiok, Yuki

=Potions=

Azmaria, Bashinol, Bituin, Bolívar, Bruja, Eero, Dean, Elmira, Épéé, Mae, Nioku, Pazo, Rio, Robert, Schaden, Tiok, and Yuki were all in the kitchen together. The smaller animals were hanging out on the counter while the humanoids were scattered around the room.

Azmaria was leaning against the counter what Mae was sitting cross-legged on. Rio, Schaden, and Robert were sitting at the counter. Tiok was scouring the fridge for something to eat. Nioku was sitting on the table, legs dangling as Dean lay beneath him. Bashinol was drinking a cup of tea at the table while Bashinol was drinking a cup of coffee at the counter next to Azmaria.

Rio had just finished explaining the night to Bashinol and Elmira.

“I don’t approve of breaking the law, we won’t be doing this,” Bashinol stated. “Certain things are illegal for a reason.”

“Not really,” Elmira said, inhaling the scent of his Jasmine tea. “Cannabis is illegal in most of the US states because paper companies didn’t want it to be used to make hemp paper. A single cannabis plant can produce more paper than a single tree can. That’s why it’s not illegal here in SeDoña. We use cannabis in place of trees for paper because trees create more oxygen than cannabis does.” He took a sip of his tea.

“Let’s get back to business,” Azmaria said. “After examining what I’ve got in storage, I can confidently say we have almost everything we need for the magical liquids we need to create to banish Mary to the ethereal plane. After it is used, I’ll be needing the seven witches’ companions to help read a spell to trigger the magic of the potion to keep her sealed in the ethereal plane.”

“What do you need Elmira and myself for,” Bashinol asked.

“Even though I am one with nature, Elmira has the uncanny ability to extract the most out of plants,” Azmaria explained. “As for you, you’re going to be going out to help gather a few other things I’ll be needing while the kids go get the missing plants we need.” She crouched low and opened up a cabinet underneath the counter and pulled out several filled glass vials. “You’ll be needing these.” She handed them all to Bashinol who looked at them, confused.

“When did you have the time to make these?”

“I have them at the ready at all times,” she answered. “You are specifically being sent because you’ll need to overpower a few creatures for a very special large, cold iron pot I’ll be needing.” She then turned to look at the kids. “Mae, Nioku, Rio, and Tiok, you four will be searching the Botanical Display for a few specific plants.” She typed in a list on her phone then bumped it to Rio’s fully charged phone.

“Got it,” Rio said, nodding.

“Technology’s come a long way since the Sengoku period,” Elmira hummed softly. He drained his cup of tea. “All we had back then were smoke signals and messages on arrows. Now look at us, we’re bumping information between hand-held entertainment devices.”

“Does he always talk like that,” Bruja asked.

“Don’t let it get to you,” Azmaria stated. “Alright, everyone have what they need? Good. Now, leave me to write up the spell and prepare the ingredients for the magical liquids.


End file.
